Summer Rain
by Juhh
Summary: As fantásticas férias de verão chegaram e todos os alunos exceto os guardiães, partiram de férias. E junto com o verão, uma grande chuva caia sobre o colégio Cross, o que poderiam ocorrer em um único e tedioso dia de chuva?


O tão esperado verão chegou e com ele trouxe uma grande tempestade. Foi o último dia de aula no colégio Cross. Os monitores faziam sua última ronda. Os alunos da Day Class já haviam partido para suas casas e os alunos da Night Class estavam saindo com o cair das gotículas cristalinas vindas do céu. Eu estava tão distraída, observava sua face ao longe com a chuva caindo, ele estava firme e sério. Eu realmente não o entendia, era sempre tão frio e distante. E agora ele vinha em minha direção, seus cabelos platinados se movendo com a brisa suave que guiava chuva. Era ele, com a mesma expressão ilegível de sempre, Zero.

- A Night Class já partiu. Vamos entrar antes que a chuva piore. - ele disse caminhando para o portão.

- É estranho não é?

- O que? - Zero perguntou com um olhar desinteressado.

- Isso aqui normalmente está cheio de pessoas e er... vampiros, e agora, com as férias de verão está tão deserto.

- Melhor assim, agora podemos dormir e não ficaremos ouvindo "Kya kya" pra lá e pra cá.

- Você é tão insensível.

- Você está sentindo falta dele não é? - ele disse com desprezo.

- Dele quem?

- Não se faça de estúpida Yuuki, é claro que é do seu querido Kuran Kaname.

- Eu não quis dizer isso Zero, só que estou me sentindo solitária, não estou acostumada a ver o Colégio assim, deserto. - Percebi que estava falando sozinha quando a porta atrás de mim bateu. Ele sempre se coloca tão distante de mim, creio que nunca poderei o alcançár e muito menos entendê-lo.

A chuva caia sem piedade, decidi entrar e tomar um banho quente, "é melhor desistir de tentar entendê-lo" Repetia essas palavras para mim inúmeras vezes até absorvê-las por completo, embora tenha sido inútil. As horas passavam se arrastando e a chuva era implacável, foi então que ouvi um grito vindo dos jardins. Vesti a minha roupa rapidamente e peguei a Artemis, corri o mais rápido que pude até a origem do grito, ouvi uma voz que vinha de longe e ela pedia por socorro. Segui-a o mais rápido que pude, seja quem fosse precisava de ajuda.

A voz estava mais próxima, eu podia sentir e, realmente estava, o cheiro de sangue envolvia o ambiente, nesse momento eu agradeci pelos alunos da Night Class estarem longe do colégio.

- Cada vez mais perto, mais perto, eu posso sentir.

Quando cheguei não havia ninguém, a voz havia parado.

- Será que estou ficando louca? - me questionei.

Logo depois disso, descobri que não, alguém coberto de sangue saiu de trás de uma das árvores:

- Procurando algo, garotinha?

Ele sorriu mostrando-me seus caninos avantajados e puramente brancos. Ao julgar pelo sangue em sua roupa, provavelmente ele tinha atacado umas duas pessoas até ter chego ao meu encontro. Era um level E, e com certeza era como aquele que me atacou dez anos atrás, quando eu renasci salva por Kaname-senpai.

_"Agora ele não está aqui. O que eu vou fazer?"  
_

Era só o que eu conseguia pensar. Paralisada de pavor foi como fiquei, ele já estava próximo o bastante para que eu conseguisse escapar, senti sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, era o fim para mim_.  
_

_"Adeus Kaname-senpai, Adeus Diretor, Adeus... Z...ero"  
_

Seus caninos afiados e famintos começaram a perfurar minha pele gelada. Foi então que o vi, ele estava impecavelmente encharcado, como se tivesse corrido por horas e horas na chuva e como sempre seu semblante era ilegível.

- Solte-a!

- Por que deveria? - o vampiro hesitou, mas disse: - companheiro?

- Porque eu mandei soltá-la! - Ele atirou no vampiro que me atacara com sua Bloody Rose, seu tiro foi certeiro, transformando-o em pó rapidamente. Eu nunca tinha visto o Zero assim.

- E eu não sou seu companheiro. Venha Yuuki. - ele me estendeu a mão, não consegui acreditar no que eu via, apesar de não olhar para mim, ele me estendera sua mão.

- Será que tenho que fazer tudo? - então ele puxou-me para seu colo e prosseguiu.

- Você está sangrando isso não é nada bom, se haver outros por aqui seremos um alvo fácil e minha Bloddy Rose não está completamente carregada e como você é um pouco mais que inútil a situação iria ficar complicada. -

Estava bom demais para ser verdade, mas não estava a fim de discutir.

- Ei! Zero! Como me achou? Em que estava pensando?

- Ouvi um grito e logo depois o cheiro do seu sangue, pensei "Ela não seria tonta", mas eu estava errado, a primeira coisa que pensei ao ver aquela cena foi "eu realmente não imaginava que ela iria fazer isso." Mas você fez.

- Zero?

- O que?

- Você é um idiota. - depois de eu dizer isso nós dois preferimos ficar calados.

Zero me deixou assim que ficamos debaixo do teto seco do colégio.

- Vou comunicar ao diretor do que aconteceu, vá fazer um curativo antes que sangre mais.

Mesmo sem querer obedecê-lo, segui suas ordens, estava farta. Se eu for pouco mais que inútil porque ele não me deixou morrer ali? Kaname-sama nunca diria isso, queria que ele estivesse aqui.

Depois do banho e do curativo, segui para o dormitório vazio, assim como meu coração estava sempre longe daquele que amo. Eu falava com as paredes, elas costumavam me tratar melhor que o Zero, mesmo se eu batesse minha cabeça com toda a minha força nelas, acho que pediriam desculpas, ao contrário dele. Eu olhava a chuva bater no vidro da janela do dormitório vazio e me questionava:

"_Por que Zero? Por que você é sempre tão mau, estúpido e grosso, principalmente comigo? Se ao menos eu pudesse entendê-lo."  
_

A porta se abriu, era ele, ainda estava molhado.

- Yuuki... Eu ... - não o deixei completar, taquei-lhe tudo que tinha em mãos e por perto.

- Esse dormitório é de garotas, não entre aqui seu crentino! - Corri para a porta para fechá-la. Sentei segurando-a.

- Yuuki? - ele dizia da outra porta.

- O que?

- Eu estou de partida, então, não precisa ficar irritada porque não irá me ver. Adeus! Não fui capaz de dizer uma palavra, normalmente era para eu ter ficado feliz, afinal ninguém mais estaria lá para me criticar e me irritar durante as férias, mas não foi isso que aconteceu e senti-me perdida. Corri para a janela e pude vê-lo partindo junto com o meu coração. A verdade então se revela através clareza da chuva e naquele momento eu percebi, que por mais que eu ame Kaname-sama, por mais que eu o queira, por mais que eu admire, aquele que eu amo de verdade é o Zero. Tudo que passamos juntos durante esse tempo, apesar de tudo, foram os melhores dias da minha vida.

Corri atrás dele o mais rápido que pude, mas ele já estava longe, era tarde demais, por mais rápido que eu pudesse correr, por mais alto que eu pudesse gritar, ele era inalcançável para mim. Minha esperança era saber que poderia vê-lo assim que o verão acabar.

_"Adeus Zero. Estarei te esperando..."  
_

_

* * *

  
_

N/A.: Essa foi a minha primeira Fic, eu não tinha experiência alguma nisso. Obrigada! :D

N/A².: Modifiquei algumas coisas, não sei se é incorreto, mas arrumei.

N/A³.: Deixei no modo Script mesmo, depois da avaliação descobri que é errado, peço desculpas aos leitores de fics. :)


End file.
